indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Renee Oberman
Introduction Lieutenant Renee Oberman is a ranked officer. She runs a squad of the Illegals Division at Cop Central.Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. Her illegal drug operation is dismantled by Homicide Lieutenant Eve Dallas and Detective Delia Peabody in Treachery in Death. Descriptions * Attractive, with flawless ivory skin, a hint of roses on her cheeks, classic oval face with sharply defined eyebrows several shades darker than her hair.Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. * Long, straight blond hair.Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. * A crisp white shirt under a fitted jacket with tiny black-and-white checks, the shining blond hair sleeked back into an intricately braided knot at the nape. Jet earrings dangled, and one of the pink and white flowers the vase on her desk graced her lapel. When she skirted the desk to greet her, Eve noted Renee wore high black heels.Treachery in Death, Chapter 6. * She’d changed from her power suit into a little black number that showcased her body, left toned arms bare. She’d paired it with hot red heels so her toes, painted the same color, could play peekaboo, and left her rain of blond loose. The complex series of sparkling links around her neck held a round red pendant. Her eyes were expertly shadowed and smudged. She likes knowing she’s caught attention, Eve thought, that men are checking her out and women are wondering who she is.''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 12. History * The only child of Marcus and Violet Oberman, who’d been married forty-nine years. Father, police commander (retired) with fifty years on the job. Mother, a waitress, had taken six years as a professional mother after the daughter was born, then found employment as a sales manager in a women’s upscale boutique until retirement.Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. * She graduated from the Police Academy with a "shiny record".Treachery in Death, Chapter 6. ** Feeney says he considered recruiting her for Homicide and being her trainer, but it "Just didn’t seem the right fit." Eve Dallas wonders how her life might be different if he had taken Oberman and therefore perhaps not later taken Eve.Treachery in Death, Chapter 6. * Married to Noel Wright for two years. Divorced no later than 2054.Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. * She has served in the NYPSD for “nearly eighteen years” as of 2060,Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. so she joined around 2042. * She has been decorated,Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. although no details are given. * She is not the cop her father was, but few are. Her record has, so far, been excellent, and her work perfectly acceptable.Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. * She heads up a 12-man squad in the Illegals Division of Cop Central.Treachery in Death, Chapter 6. ** "when she came on as boss she was the golden girl."Treachery in Death, Chapter 11. ** She runs her squad with a firm hand and gets results.Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. * She ran an illegal drug operation for six years,''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 2. before the events in Treachery in Death (late summer 2060). ** The operation used detectives in her Illegals squad, at least one other Illegals cop outside her squad,Treachery in Death, Chapter 6.''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 9. cops from the Property department and Accounting department,''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 9. a doctor in Testing,''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 9. street dealers,Treachery in Death, Chapter 7. "some lawyers she can flip if one of her crew gets squeezed, probably somebody in the PA’s office, at least one judge",Treachery in Death, Chapter 4. and "probably a couple of politicians".''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 20. ** Her supervisors saw “no signs, no forewarnings, no leading indicators of this corruption.”''Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. ** Dallas speculates that Oberman was able to fool almost everyone because they respected her father so much. "His name and his reputation, the awe he inspires, allowed her room, inclined some to turn a blind eye, influenced others to go along."[[Treachery in Death|''Treachery in Death]], Chapter 18. Personality * Vain.Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. * "Very intelligent".Treachery in Death, Chapter 7. * Her strengths include a forceful personality, an ability to select the right person for the right job, and she’s adept in accessing the details of a situation and streamlining them into a logical pattern.Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. * She prefers administrative and supervisory duties, and is better at them than on the street.Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. ** She has the temperament for “politics, for the grips and grins, for the paperwork and public relations”. Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. ** According to Mira, Oberman "understands thoroughly the workings, the politics, the pecking order of the NYPSD. She focused on Illegals, I believe, because it’s an area rife with the potential for corruption, for weaknesses, for backroom deals, all of which she can exploit."Treachery in Death, Chapter 7. * However, "she lacks compassion, and she sees her men as tools, and the job as a means to an end.”''Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. * Lieutenant Oberman is ambitious.Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. ** She structured her career to be a path to a captaincy,Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. and is already making plans for when she gets the bars.[[Treachery in Death|''Treachery in Death]], Chapter 2. ** Commander Whitney believes that she has a time line for assuming the Commander’s position, although she lacks the proper temperament and he would try to prevent that appointment.Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. * Commander Whitney dislikes her.Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Police